Miércoles por la mañana
by amygumms
Summary: Aquellos minutos eran los que más le gustaban a Gilbert, le hacían recordar del porque se levantaba temprano los miércoles por las mañanas y que tal vez estos no eran tan malos como parecían. AU. PruHun, leve mención Spamano y GerIta.


**Título: **Miércoles por la mañana.

**No. de palabras: **763\. Sin notas.

**Aclaraciones: **Hetalia no me pertenece, todo para Himaruya. Basado vagamente en mis pensamientos a la primera hora, nada en especial.

* * *

Miércoles por la mañana.

Gilbert odiaba los miércoles por la mañana. O al menos lo hacía desde que Antonio se comenzó a liar con aquel chico italiano y le abandonaba para pasársela detrás del ítalo como tal perro faldero. Y Francis había sido lo demasiado vago como para llegar temprano los miércoles por la mañana, lo que lo dejaba solo, un miércoles a primera hora con el primer bloque libre. Definitivamente, Gilbert odiaba los miércoles por la mañana.

No es que fueran sus únicos amigos en aquella unidad estudiantil, se llevaba bien con sus demás compañeros pero ninguno era lo suficientemente asombroso como para seguirle el rollo a cada estupidez que se le ocurría. Era que Antonio y Francis eran sus únicos amigos en aquella unidad estudiantil.

E igual no era todo un vago como Francis para llegar hasta la segunda hora pues al contrario de lo que la mayoría de las personas pensaban sobre él; Gilbert era sorprendentemente responsable y dedicado a sus deberes, tanto como su hermano menor; y los trenes iban más llenos y no pensaba en arriesgarse a no entrar a una clase solo por no estar unos minutos solo.

Aún faltaba medio bloque para que sonara el timbre y diera comienzo a la siguiente clase, algunos de sus no tan asombrosos compañeros ya comenzaban a llegar. Al echar un vistazo a la puerta pudo ver al mayor de los nuevos chicos de intercambio, el italiano de cabello más oscuro, un tal Lovi, según Antonio. Junto al ítalo venia Antonio.

—Pero _Lovi-love~_...

—Y-ya te dije que n-no me digas así, _cazzo_.

Desaparecieron por el pasillo al tiempo que Gilbert bufó. ¿Cómo era posible que Antonio fuera tan masoquista? Aunque el chico era atractivo, debía de admitirlo y el hermano menor de este lo era también. No, Feli era mono, no atractivo; con esa carita de inocente y esa personalidad despreocupada y en ciertas ocasiones un tanto femenina, sin duda, Lovino era atractivo mientras Feliciano era mono. Y sin duda, su hermano se traía algo con el pequeño Feli, podría ser vago pero no idiota.

Rodó los ojos mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano derecha. Aquello de estar solo tantos minutos comenzaba a afectarle, ¿ahora por qué se había puesto a pensar sobre la apariencia de los hermanos italianos?

Una estruendosa risotada lo saco de sus pensamientos, no hubo que haber volteado para saber de quién provenía semejantes carcajadas. Eran revoltosas, escandalosas, mas como gritos. Ella era revoltosa, escandalosa, demasiado gritona. Solo por curiosidad se volteó un poco.

Venía con un chico japonés de otro grado, un amigo de su hermano si mal no recodaba, con un apellido de un carro; o algo así. Un gruñido de fastidio le brotó sin querer; el tener a Elizabeta ahí era sinónimo de un adiós a la tranquilidad del lugar o por lo menos eso siempre lo era. La conocía desde hacía muchos años atrás y desde siempre había pensado que era medio rarilla. Es decir, hasta hacia algunos años Eli se la vivía prácticamente como un muchacho: cabello corto, ropa holgada, haciendo cualquier actividad nada femenina y ocultando sus pechos con cierta faja pero con los años su anatomía fue cambiando y haciendo que fuera imposible seguir aparentando que era un varón, así que no tuvo más que resignarse y vivir completamente como la chica que era (esas dos últimas cosas se las confesó Elizabeta algún extraño día en que se quedaron hasta altas horas de la madrugada viendo las estrellas, solo ellos dos), empezando por dejar crecer su cabello, cambiando su estilo al vestirse hasta el punto en que las demás chicas pidieran sus consejos de moda; aun así seguía siendo un tanto rara.

El chico japonés se despidió de ella y se retiró hacia su respectivo salón, el lugar quedó en un cómodo silencio que fue roto únicamente por el saludo que Eli le dirigió a Gilbert. La chica se sentó en su lugar, justo al lado izquierdo de él, saco un manga de su bolso y no dijo maga más, solo se dispuso a leerlo en silencio. Gilbert llego a dirigirle vistazos rápidos, cosa que jamás admitiría. Estuvieron así hasta que el timbre sonó y el siguiente bloque comenzó.

Aquellos minutos eran los que más le gustaban a Gilbert, podía apreciar cuan hermosa era la muchacha sin que ella se diera cuenta porque siempre se quedaba absorta con esa clase de mangas. Aquellos minutos le hacían recordar del porque se levantaba temprano los miércoles por las mañanas y que tal vez estos no eran tan malos como parecían.

* * *

Ya, después de mucho, mi primera historia. Estoy nerviosa.

Sé que no es la mejor, de hecho me parece muy cutre, prometo mejorar y una disculpa de antemano. :corazón:


End file.
